Résister
by Oceanna
Summary: S'il y a quelque chose pour laquelle Mal est toujours heureux d'avoir Zoé à côté de lui, c'est qu'elle comprend, qu'elle a été là dès le début. Elle sait ce que représente Serenity, après la bataille, après la défaite.


_A/N : Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du Fof, où il faut écrire un OS en une heure à partir d'un thème, ici : «_ _Non ». Et j'ai pensé à Antigone, et j'ai pensé à Mal. Et franchement, cela fait longtemps que je voulais parler de ça – j'espère que le résultat vous plaira !_

Résister

Ce qu'il aime avec Zoé, c'est qu'elle ne lui a jamais demandé pourquoi, qu'elle a été à ses côté depuis le début – ou depuis la fin, selon la perspective. Elle était là. Elle comprend.

Wash non plus n'a pas demandé pourquoi : entre le nom du vaisseau et leur aspect, lors de son embauche, il n'y avait rien à demander. Il a fait une blague, sans doute, qui n'a pas vraiment dû les faire rire parce qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Mais : il s'est tu. Il les a regardé. Et sans doute, plus tard, Zoé lui a parlé. Il a compris, autant que possible pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas là.

Jayne ne cesse de demander pourquoi. Pas pour des questions d'Alliance ou de politique simplement pour des questions de profit. Mal l'ignore ou le menace selon les jours et la situation. Il ne tente même pas : pose son silence comme un fait qu'il défendra toujours.

Inara n'a jamais posé la question directement : ce serait au-dessous d'elle. Elle lance des piques et des affirmations et il sent son regard qui catalogue chacune de ses réactions. Il déteste ça. Il déteste qu'elle pense qu'elle en sait assez pour comprendre. Elle peut voir qui il est, deviner qui il a été. Mais elle ne peut pas comprendre Serenity, ou les camps. Elle vient du centre et elle n'a eu que la propagande usuelle. Elle sait qu'il dit non, s'y soumet la plupart du temps, mais elle ne peut pas comprendre. Ne le pourra jamais si elle ne pose pas la question – terriblement ironique de sa part de dire cela, parce qu'il ne sait pas s'il sera capable de lui répondre ce jour-là. Il est des cicatrices qu'il ne sait pas montrer.

Kaylee a demandé à Inara et à Zoé et n'a jamais osé le lui demandé directement. C'est une bonne chose : il ne veut pas lui en parler. Elle est trop jeune – elle sera toujours trop jeune – ces détails, elle ne veut pas les comprendre. C'est trop sombre, trop loin de la manière dont elle voit la vie. Et il ne veut pas lui infliger ça, quand bien même il sait qu'elle est plus solide que cela.

Mais Zoé, elle, comprend.

Il y a eu un temps où dire non était un choix : une réponse à Shadow, quelque chose comme de la fierté, de l'indépendance. Une déclaration d'identité un refus d'un système injuste. Un idéal. C'était quelque chose de partagé, des blagues sans finesse, des mains qui saisissaient son épaule, un sourire en coin. Un espoir, peut-être : un futur où ils auraient leur place et où ils n'auraient pas de maîtres.

Et il y a eu Serenity. Et il y a eu les camps de prisonnier.

Dire non, ces jours-là, c'était ce qui lui restait. Son nom, son passé, sa planète, sa fierté, ses amis, tout était passé sous le rouleau compresseur de l'Alliance : plat, sans importance. Un détail de l'histoire. Camps des perdants, dans l'histoire des vainqueurs.

Il y en a d'autres qui ont baissé les bras – ils n'ont pas dit oui, pas exactement, mais ils ont grimacé, ils ont dit qu'ils ne voulaient pas rejoindre leurs camarades dans la boue et dans le silence. Ils ont dit que ce n'était pas si pire, qu'ils ne s'en tiraient pas si mal, après tout. Ils ont intégré les programmes de réinsertion. Ils ont reformé leurs futurs pour qu'ils incluent l'Alliance dans leurs plans, eux qui avaient pris les armes pour l'éviter. Il les comprend. Mais dire cela, c'est accepter que l'Alliance avait raison – c'est accepter que leurs choix étaient, fondamentalement, vains, destinés à disparaître. Dire oui, c'est renaître, laisser leur ancienne vie derrière eux.

Il n'a pas voulu de ça. Marché de dupes. Il a continué à dire non, à refuser les faux traitements de faveur pour l'amollir, à refuser qu'on l'aide. Ce n'était pas une question de fierté, d'idéaux ou de croyance. C'était, simplement, la seule chose qui faisait encore sens. Le seul moyen de vivre et de rester fidèle à lui-même – une question d'existence. Il a cessé de croire qu'il existait un dieu quelque part – un dieu n'aurait pas pu laisser faire Serenity – mais il n'a pas cessé de refuser. Il n'a pas méprisé ceux qui ont baissé la tête, il ne leur en a pas voulu. C'était le but implicite de la victoire de Serenity : les démoraliser, leur ôter toute velléité de rébellion. Alors il a commencé à rêver l'espace, à rêver des limites de l'Alliance.

Et Zoé est resté avec lui, avec une simplicité qui tenait de l'évidence. Parmi eux, elle était la première qui aurait pu accepter : rester soldat de métier dans une autre armée. Elle ne l'a pas fait, et a haussé une épaule quand il lui a posé la question.

Ils sont sortis des camps ensembles, sous des regards lourds et méprisants des gardes : une sorte d'adieu qui leur disait : vous n'étiez rien avant et vous avez refusé notre main généreuse, retournez à la poussière et à l'insignifiance.

Ils sont partis à la dérive : soldats sans guerre, vaincus sans punition, croyants sans clergé ni foi. Sans but. Que reste-t-il, lorsque le monde vous a refusé ? Que reste-t-il quand ce contre quoi vous vous êtes battu a envahi tout l'horizon ?

Il a trouvé Serenity. C'était un coup de tête, un pari. Zoé a haussé un sourcil, parce qu'elle était la raisonnable, la terre-à-terre : son second, jusqu'au bout. Et puis elle a hoché la tête et elle a fait ce qu'elle savait faire : elle a pris ses rêves et les a étendus en morceaux pour qu'ils commencent à les construire.

Elle n'a jamais demandé pourquoi. Elle ne lui a jamais dit non plus qu'elle en avait assez, qu'elle abandonné. Sans ça, il n'est pas certain qu'il aurait réussi. Qu'il n'aurait pas mangé un pistolet, dans un dernier non, vidé de substance.

Quand ils se sont envolés pour la première fois depuis le camps, quand ils ont atteint un moment où rien autour d'eux ne pouvait se rattacher à l'Alliance, il a vu quelque chose se détendre dans ses épaules. Lui a inspiré longuement et a trouvé que ses poumons avaient retrouvé plus de place, et que son esprit aussi.

Ils continuent encore et encore, inlassablement à flotter dans des coins de ciels où ils peuvent encore croire que l'Alliance est loin. Ce n'est peut-être pas une vie, soupire les inconnus, mais ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas, c'est que c'est une question de survie, pour lui et pour elle.


End file.
